


Star Trek Oneshots

by FoggedFantasy



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggedFantasy/pseuds/FoggedFantasy
Summary: Things to know: In this AU Data is a Russian transfer student with a love for America, Geordi wears a visor because his eyes are extremely sensitive to light, but he's not blind, and Data snuck spot into the dorms and begged Worf to let him keep her.





	1. Picard/Riker: To feel smaller

It was a shameful pleasure of Riker’s, when the captain would make him feel small. He knew that he was training to become captain to be big and to make decisions that were hard. He knew he would have a hard road ahead of him, but his work was fascinating, invigorating. He wanted to do that. But when blue eyes washed away his concerns, and French words whispered away his worries, he liked it. He liked when a sure hand would brush over his hair, over his beard, and he liked when a decisive mind let its lips reassure Riker’s.

He loved when Picard would pick him up, hold him, even if it was just on the bed. He loved when he made Riker feel as though he were small, tiny, and vulnerable. He wanted to be those things sometimes.

Picard loved when he could look into Riker’s striking blue eyes and see him fall into the temptation of letting himself be cared for- even if it was just for a night. He loved that he could make the other depend on him, and he loved that he could treat him and spoil him. Riker was his number one, and he deserved to be treated like so.

But in reality, Picard just liked to watch him fall in love.


	2. Picard/Riker: Roughly based songfic: Do it for her

Picard looked desperately at the screen, a hand slipping to grab his phaser. He watched the body language, the bodies, the faces. He watched his number one in mortal peril staring death in the eyes with the defiance of hope. 

That was almost scarier. 

Picard rushed down to the elevator. Strategy, strategy- how can he fix this? Should he turn his phaser to kill? No, better to give it a chance of working out. He snapped at O’Brian to beam him down.

Once his feet touched solid ground his mind switched gears into an intense haze of focus. He shot twice, and for his troubles he was stunned. Riker dispatched the rest appropriately, helping his captain back aboard, his mind preoccupied.

But when Picard woke up once more, they both found the scare had made it all more beautiful and valuable.


	3. Data/Geordi: "I like you."

_ " _ Data,  _ I like you,"  _ Geordi said, his hands in fists gripping the fabric at the sides of his legs. It had all been surmounting over the months, and he felt it wrong if he didn’t tell him.”

_ "And I like you too-"  _ Data began innocently, perking up in eagerness at the display. He really had filed his emotions about Geordi under a folder literally entitled “Geordi,” but he was certain that liking him was incorporated within that folder.

_ "No. Not like that,  _ Data,” Geordi explained, taking a deep breath. “I like you in a more… well… romantic way-”

“If I may interrupt,” Data interfered, his eyes focused on Geordi. “I am quite sure that I am also interested in you… romantically, as you say, although I am not sure exactly what all of my feelings for you are or mean. I just know that I like you, and I’d like to keep being with you.”

Geordi held his gaze, his heart starting to thud, and he knew Data would know, but he knew in return when Data would begin to run a bit hotter, so it evened it all out. “I see,” he breathed. “Maybe we could explore them?”

“Geordi, perhaps we could go on dates? Regularly?”

Geordi chuckled. “Data, would you like to go out with me?”

The engineer watched as heat began its colored display up near his brain and cheeks. It was sweet.

Data gave a simple nod, and they began a simple start to a simple, pure love. And the simplicity and innocence were refreshing, charming, and comforting. So they wouldn’t change a thing.


	4. Picard/Riker: A simpler time

“You know, we all romanticize a simpler time,” Riker said, watching Picard admire one of his bottled ships he was planning on showing Geordi.

“Isn’t that the truth, Number One?” Picard sighed, giving a slight smile. 

“But I’m glad I’m in the now,” Riker said softly.

“You wouldn’t want to go back in time?” Picard questioned, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over.

“Not if it meant leaving you.”

Picard melted a little bit. “You are loyal to a fault, my Number One.”

“I am loyal to you because I know in my heart that I can be, you’re safe and smart. You make good decisions and do what you can. I hope when it’s my turn I’m even half the captain you’ll be.”

“I hope you’re twice the captain I am,” Picard said softly, giving a smile. “You’re an amazing man yourself, Riker. I’m lucky to have someone like you.” He looked back to his ship, and they let the moment sit, just enjoying each other’s silence.

It was a simple time, even in a complicated world, and that was all Picard could ask for.


	5. Data/Geordi: Stealing each others' clothes

Data’s clothes always smelled of computer parts. It was strange, but Geordi loved engineering and computers anyway, and he loved Data. He also loved curling up in a cozy sweater of his as he waited for his android to come back to him from appeasing Spot.

Data always found when he wore Geordi’s clothes, the engineer would seem to be increasingly attracted to him. He seemed to find it cute, and Data did not mind to be cute if it was in Geordi’s opinion. He knew Geordi’s opinion still would take him seriously. And he liked when Geordi was attracted to him, so he found himself seeking what clothes would fit him enough and wearing them, especially if they were meant as pajamas.

It was a silly arrangement. Their clothes were made for them, but seeing a piece of themselves on their partner was a tradition that they both enjoyed too much to pass up, at least when it was private.


	6. College!AU: Data/Geordi: A Befitting Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to know: In this AU Data is a Russian transfer student with a love for America, Geordi wears a visor because his eyes are extremely sensitive to light, but he's not blind, and Data snuck spot into the dorms and begged Worf to let him keep her.

Data looked up from his art study to Geordi, who had agreed to be his model. He had fidgeted a little bit, but Data needed somebody to do the job or he would take an F for the assignment, something that was not okay as a transfer student.

“Thank you for assisting me. Are you ready to see the art?”

Geordi felt like lava, melting, boiling hot, and formless. “Yes, of course,” He said shyly, going to look. He was surprised how close Data had got him in his realism, and the abstract pieces were muddled colors that blended and flowed. He smiled. “I’m really honored, you know,” he said, finally figuring out how to put it in some words. He was never great with them.

“Three is no reason to be. I am honored you helped me. I was worried I would have to try to use Spot.”

Geordi smiled. “Thank you, Data.”

“Thank you, Geordi,” Data responded easily. He really did appreciate it.

Geordi did too.


	7. Picard/Riker: Games

Riker loved to drag Picard out to play a new game. The man was usually a bit difficult to convince, but once they were out there he was amazing. If it was cooperative he was a wonderful leader and perfect companion, logical, strong-willed, and good, and if it was competitive he was a bright adversary.

Riker preferred to play cooperative games though and loved if he could show off his own good qualities in that time together.


	8. Data/Geordi: College!AU: Chocolates

Chocolate was one of Geordi’s new favorite things. Not because of the taste himself, but because of how excited Data would be when he received some, or his happy, cute little faces of content as he pigged out on what he considered a luxury. It really gave Geordi some perspective. Chocolate wasn’t a luxury to him, it was a constant.

Data was more of a luxury, he realized afterthought, but he hoped the man would become a constant instead. A constant he would continue to appreciate. He was starting to fall for the Russian.


	9. Data/Geordi: To hold you whlie I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode where Data has to fight for his rights

Geordi held Data tight, taking deep breaths. “They can’t just dismantle you… to call you a toaster… You’re so much more. You’re so much- you mean so much to me.” He squeezed him, holding him tight.

“I know Geordi, but I am not human-”

“So aren’t most the people on this ship, Data, you don’t deserve this! It’s outrageous, ridiculous, insane! How can this-”

“Does it help when you hold me?” Data asked, hoping to stop the tirade before it grew into a crescendo of emotion.

Geordi took a breath. “But I won’t be able to hold you later, Data.”

“Maybe you will. I cannot know yet.” He gently rested his head on Geordi’s shoulder.

“I could never get over you.”

“One day-”

“Data, I don’t want to think about it. Right now I could never.”

“Acknowledged.”

Geordi softened. “I care about you.”

“And I care about you too, Geordi,” he said gently.

Geordi wished that tears would wash away his pain. They hadn’t yet.


End file.
